Sanvers: Living Together
by Greyowl23
Summary: Maggie asks Alex to move in with her. How will this big step forward effect their relationship? It doesn't help that there is a ruthless, killer alien hovering National City, threatening to open fire if Supergirl doesn't board his ship to be taken prisoner. Alex and Maggie took a big step into their relationship, but is is too big of a step? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Maggie's POV

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. I was about to get up when I remembered I was off today. I also remembered that Alex stayed over. As I laid back down, I moved closer to Alex.

She moved and she turned to face me as I whispered,"Good morning, Danvers."

Alex smiled and said,"Same to you, Sawyer." She got up, stretched, and said,"I need coffee."

I laughed and said,"Well, then let's get some breakfast while we're at it. And we can stay here all day..."

Alex smiled and said,"As amazing as that sounds, I still have to work today. The DEO has been tracking a mysterious signal that could be coming from an alien ship. So, you know, I gotta be there and i have to make sure Supergirl is there so she can fly off and do her thing."

"It's fine. You gotta do your job. I could come with you if the DEO needs some cop skills," I said, while getting up and exiting the bedroom and going towards the kitchen. I started making some coffee, while Alex sat on a stool by the counter. I poured her cup of coffee and brought it to her," A cup of coffee, just how you like it. What do you wan for breakfast?"

As if on cue, Alex's phone rang and she answered with,"Hey Kara." Her sister said something and Alex said,"Okay, see you there, bye." She looked at me and said,"So if you haven't guessed I'm gonna have to get something quick for-"

I handed her a breakfast bar and said,"Go get ready and get to work. Call if you need me." I gave her a kiss and she disappeared to get ready for work.

-line break-

I was sitting on the couch watching TV when my phone rang. I answered the phone, "This is Maggie Sawyer."

I was expecting it to be Alex but Kara's voice was on the other end of the phone,"Hey, Maggie, this is Kara. Alex wanted me to tell you that we found something down at the DEO and she wants you to come check it out. Umm... I gotta go. Supergirl is needed. Bye Maggie.'

"Bye Kara," I said as I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket, and walked out the door. On the way there I called Alex. She answered and before she cold say anything I said,"Don't go running into danger before I get there. I don't want you to get hurt, Alex."

She chuckled and said,"Don't worry, Mags, I wasn't planning on it. Bye, love you." She hung up the phone and a few minutes later I was at the DEO. When I got there, I was greeted by Alex who said,"Winn has the species and the location of the alien in the headquarters. I wanted to show you so don't freak out when I leave with Supergirl."

"Okay," I said as we entered headquarters and i walked up to Winn,"What are we dealing with today?"

"Oh Maggie you're here," Winn said then turned back to his computer and muttered,"The third most scariest girl I know."

I laughed and said,"So what alien is causing threat to Earth?"

"Right," Winn said,"we are dealing with a rare species of aliens that are dying out. This mysterious signal is coming from it's ship that is hovering National City. The message in the signal demands to see Supergirl or it's ship will fire at National City. His people were ancient enemies with Kryptonians. Did I mention that this is a very ruthless, evil species of aliens?" Winn turned around to look at me, Alex, and Kara who joined us halfway through our conversation.

"So Supergirl," I said looking at Kara,"Ready to go fight an alien?"

"Oh yeah," she said,"I remember hearing about these guys on Krypton. I hate them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Alex's POV

"I remember hearing about these guys from Krypton. I hate them," Kara finished saying.

I turned to Maggie,"You coming with us, Sawyer?" She looked at me and Kara with that unique Maggie stare that said 'I can't believe you're going too, Alex'. "And," I said smiling at Maggie,"You can't stop me from going. It's my job."

"Then I guess I've gotta go with you," Maggie said sighing in defeat. I smiled at her and then she said,"So are we taking a DEO car or a helicopter..."

"Come on, follow me," I said taking her hand and leading her to the helicopter room. I opened the door and revealed a black, shiny helicopter that belonged to the DEO. I opened the door to the helicopter and said,"After you, Detective Sawyer."

She hopped in the plane but not before saying,"Why thank you, Agent Danvers." I got in and started up the helicopter. I passed Maggie a headset and took on for myself, "You do know how to fly this, right?" Maggie asked while putting on her headset.

"Of course," I said,"it's part if basic DEO training, Mags." I started the engine and made sure the propellers were functioning before I contacted J'onn through the walkie talkie,"This is Danvers I'm leaving to the site Supergirl is at with Detective Sawyer. I'm taking helicopter one. I'll call if I need backup."

"Ok Alex," Hank/ J'onn replied,"you have permission to leave." I hopped in the helicopter and we were off to kick some alien butt.

-linebreak-

When we arrived to the site Kara was standing there and said,"I'm glad you're here. Oh and Maggie came too," Kara said smiling at Maggie.

"Hi Kara," Maggie said, Kara recently found out that Maggie knew about her secret. "So where's our alien," Maggie questioned looking around at the abandoned buildings.

I looked up and said,"Found him." Above us was a massive grey ship that was in a sort of deformed circle shape.

"Yeah," Kara said,"I'll have to fly you guys up there but I don't want you guys to get hurt. You should let me go by myself."

"And let him take off as soon as you're on board?" I said looking at her. Lakes it's my job to look out for you and I won't let you go up there by yourself."

"What makes you think he won't take off even with you and Maggie aboard?" Kara asked looking almost infuriated by my stubbornness.

"I don't," I admitted,"but if we go its three against one and Maggie and I can help fight him."

"Fine, Alex," Kara said practically glaring at me. "Let's go guys. We got an alien to catch ."


End file.
